federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - May, 2379
This page chronicles posts #5013-5130 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2379. *CP - April, 2379 *CP - June, 2379 Earth Plots First Week Taking his counselors advice, PIERCE MACARTHUR goes to the Robotic Conference and is pleasantly surprised when ELIZABETH BENNETT is set to give a lecture. Afterwards they catch up and he invites her to dinner later. Bringing LIBBY to San Francisco, PIERCE allows her a chance to speak with NOMA and they have a conversation about being enhanced and the meaning of superior. BRYCE WREN is once more worried about Three/Ally after a disappearance. Hoping to make things up before it is too late he arranged to go back into the past to 2372. He sees her as a 4th year cadet and attends one of her classes. Later, he approaches and apologizes for ever hurting her. Though confused and suspicious she accepts this and leaves Bryce to return to the future. Fourth Week Going out for a walk after a party for the Robotics conference, ELIZABETH BENNETT and PIERCE MACARTHUR chat about their life and the special people in it: Libby finds out her friend hasn't been intimate in a long time and knows he is interested in her so she asks him for dinner. PIERCE arrives to LIBBY's quarters in Paris and they have dinner together. Afterwards they watch the holovision for a bit because she gets frisky and lures him into her bed and gets him to stay the night. SHAWN MUNROE has arrived back to his home in Brazil and his family waits for him. KEIKO ISHAKAWA meets up with BARBARA, BECCA and JAMES MUNROE as she delegates duties and expresses her concerns for Shawn. After dinner, KEIKO speaks with SHAWN and is pleased to see he is preparing to go back to work. However, he gets angry and leaves to stay with Miniya. Excited to be seeing each other, LIBBY goes to PIERCE's office to speak with him about the night before. He brings her flowers and suggests she could stay with him while looking for a place in San Fran. Libby thinks about it and is invited to dinner. SHAWN is back in his office at work, trying to manage things when he is visited by Counselor ISHA TAAN. Unappreciative of her presence, he gets her card and sends her off. UNA is back on Earth and stops by his office to pick up some things. He speaks with PIERCE. Needing advice, Pierce tells Una he is dating Libby. KATAL, UNA, BENNY and Khoal S'Harien are having Benny's 2nd birthday party in Montana. The family have a good time just having fun and trying to be normal after everything that happened on Romulus. Cardassia Plots Second Week Now on a private battleship, CORAT DAMAR is recovering from the stabbing in his office. AMITY LIU is also there as promised. The two chat and Amity is thrown off by the Legate's lack of bite/attitude. HAYDEN LIU is in quarters close by and managed to sneak into the Legates private quarters and the father/son chat, DAMAR planting it in the boys head to ask to live with him on Cardassia. On the USS Prometheus, LOROT ROSS is finally over his ponn farr and comes to meet with KAI CEVDAK in the quarters they have been sharing. They chat about her choices and she expresses her appreciation of their friendship. After Gor Letho showed signs of illness, OZARA BERN had DR. SERIK look at him. The Doctor comes back with bad news and has the entire floor tested. AMITY is getting antsy on the warbird in orbit and takes the time to contact QWIN on the station, where she finds out that Katal as been missing. OZARA gets the bad news that she is infected and contacts ERON BERN from her office. There she tells him that she is willing to keep working, but he orders her to get some rest instead. AMITY is irritated by HAYDEN continuing to ask about moving in with DAMAR and initially goes to the Legate to confront him. However, she is ganged up on by the Damar's puppy eyes and agrees to move in with him after the epidemic. KAI and LOROT are hard at work looking for a cure when they note some interesting things about the virus. The first, is that the base is a Vulcan flu which makes Vulcanoid species immune and then second is the virus will hibernate in the cold. Third Week Excited to share her news, KAI CEVDAK goes to Cardassia and informs ERON BERN about her discoveries. They begin to suspect the Romulans and also start to send the infected people over to Kron. ERON returns home to news Hara is also sick, but that CYDJA BERN is healthy. Hoping to keep her that way, he sends her to the summer house. DAYIN LETHO is now in the hospital and getting sicker by the day. There he runs into RAYLON EVEK and then old friends have a reunion, confirming their bond of friendship. KAI continues her research on the planet and goes to where the bodies are being incinerated. DURAS VENIK is there working and forced to be there until he drops to conserve troops. More concerned for Kai's wellbeing he gets her samples for her. KAI returns to the Prometheus but discovers that LOROT ROSS has injected himself with the virus to see if his hypothesis was correct. He was right, and Kai collects the antibodies. Worried she made a hasty decision, AMITY LIU goes to CORAT DAMAR and speak with him about the conditions on living with him. She explains he must act like a father to Hayden and treat her like a renter. He agrees but explains she cannot have sex with me on his property. Later, DAMAR has a conversation with HAYDEN in the mess hall, but is interrupted by AMITY. He explains Bern is not letting Cydja on the ship and encourages family ties during the epidemic. On the Prometheus, LOROT ROSS is meditating and getting over his bout of the flu. KAI arrives back from the surface and finally tells him he was foolish for injecting himself. They get into a argument and her feelings are expressed, however they decide it is best she remain on Cardassia and end their relationship now his ponn farr is over. In the morning, LOROT and KAI have a solemn goodbye. Both are awkward and are hiding their true feelings. Lorot promises to see her before the ship leaves back to Federation space. KAI goes back to her home with TORAL CEVDAK and he explains she will be given 3 months for find a suitable husband, after that he will pick for her. ASHTA BEVOK is happy to have her one night a week with ELI BEVOK and they chat about spending more time together. Like most Cardassians with 2 wives he inquires about a threesome and Ashta thinks about it before they make love. Fourth Week Contacting ERON BERN, CORAT DAMAR talks with the young Legate and informs him that he will be taking a leave of absence and appointing the man acting first legate. Damar admits to sleeping with Hara, but continues to deny his involvement in Questa's death. Stuck in the house with little to do, ASHTA BEVOK tried to make a nice dinner but breaks a dish, setting SELENI BEVOK off and then women argue. Name calling and crying ensue and ELI BEVOK gets pulled into the middle of it. Seleni is hormonal and Ashta is sick of being treated like child.AMITY makes her way to speak with DAMAR. Again he is acting off and uncharacteristically gentle. He agrees to give her a shuttle and then seduces her into his bed with soft touches and a fantasy of her previous love. Bajor Plots Fourth Week Back on Bajor, MARCUS WOLFE has to deal with Jala Darin and it puts him in a sour mood until he has an appointment with SOLIS BRIN who expresses her wish to have an orb experience. Marcus sends her off with the task of thinking it thought. TYREENA BROOK has her turn with MARCUS and she tells him about the Carsol on DS9 who died attempting to kill a Vorta and how his knife was left behind. THREE is safe and sound on Bajor as well and gets a communication by BRYCE WREN who is on Earth and has heard of her return. Relieved that she is okay, they make plans to spend time together at his sisters for her anniversary party. KATAL FABBRO is also back and surprises CATHASACH UNA and BENJAMIN WOLFE. Crawling into bed with them, she is elated to be back, though Una is worried for her physical and mental health. KATAL takes the time to contact AMITY LIU to tell her she is okay. Worried for her friend, Amity offers to come see her on Earth. Arriving to Bajor, ROBIN goes to the office of TH'MAT and meets with him though her child gets scared. TYREENA comes to see what is going on and realizes her friends from Carsol are there. They feel she has abandoned them and they speak briefly of Arjoh and his odd behaviour. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Second Week Commander of the station PATRICK REESE hears about the death of Mrs. Munroe and rants to a flirtatious QWIN RITALL, explaining that her death was God's Punishment for her love of a sinful people. HEIDI HANSEN is all moved in with DENORIAN THAY. The couple make up as she was worried he was still mad at her about Tahmoh. Thay expresses his excitement over being a father. New character DEPHI ZAVROS works for the Department of Temporal Investigations and contacts previous academic partner BRYCE WREN over subspace and tells him she knows he went back in time to do something. He agrees to have her work on his next project with him. Finally on DS9, KEEVAN is given a space in the brig where he is left to adjust. He is told by JUSTIN that he will have his own quarters with a personal body guard and will be expected to attend the conferences with the Klingons. The Crew of the UNUS also have arrived on DS9. MIKAEL ISLANOVICH along with ALAN say their goodbyes to ROBIN HORSAY and her daughter RITTIE. The last arrival to the station is SHAWN MUNROE who is greeted by DEMRTRI ZAVROS, his accountant who has arranged a shuttle back to Earth and handling all the finances. RAZI SEN is sent as part of security to look into the UNUS and is brought there by MIKAEL. While there the music gets turned up high and ALAN has a misunderstanding with Razi. Each thinking the other is attacking someone, Alan ends up being arrested. A new species called Lavathians is introduced with the character TOL VALLELN. NARYANNA spots him on the Promenade and doesn't pass up the chance to know the rare species. She gets a tour and even debates messing around but gets cold feet and leaves him riled. A good old assassination attempt happens when Carsol KC spots KEEVAN on the promenade and attacks him. Damaging his collar though, Keevan defends himself with his abilities and kills the man, while JUSTIN is forced to escort the Vorta back home. KEIKO ISHAKAWA runs into SHAWN and is shocked to hear of Questa's death. Being there for the death of his first wife she offers to go with him to Earth. Hoping to get another news story, NAZ seeks out HEIDI and inquires about Tahmoh and her incident with him. She is embarrassed but speaks out about the criminal. Third Week On the station to open another Daja' chain, MIXIE BRIDGE is interested in getting acquainted with KEEVAN. She forced the Vorta into dinner plans and the guards agree, seeing it more as a joke. KEEVAN goes back to his quarters and tells JUSTIN of his 'date.' The Vorta gets advice on how to dress and what does/doesn't look nice and why. RAZI SEN is feeling guilty about the misunderstanding on the UNUS and appeals to MIKAEL ISLANOVICH who is there to get ALAN out. The crewmen leave hoping to avoid these issues in the future. The Starnards come through the wormhole from the Gamma Quadrant and meet with PATRICK REESE. The Commander is startled by their very dog like behaviour and suspicious of their questions. TOL VALLEN is sexually frustrated and seeks relief in the Crow's Nest. There he runs into QWIN RITALL who calls RAZI and they proceed to have an adventurous threesome! KEEVAN and MIXIE finally have their date and the Vorta discovers though spicy food doesn't burn his mouth, his stomach can't take it. Mixie finds him attractive and he finds her to be much like him: an opportunist! Fourth Week Going on their first date, MATTHEW HUNTER and NARYANNA U'ZOTTI meet up at a station restaurant. They chat about her people and the culture, as well as the general get to know you things. Matt finds this date to have been good enough for a second, which will be the true test to see if she is a prude or not. After her threesome with TOL VALLEN, RAZI SEN meets with him again in hopes of getting to know the alien man a bit better, and they arrange to explore the holosuites together. KEEVAN gets back from his `date' with Mixie and JUSTIN GREENE is there to hear all of the details. Not one to get excited about the prospects of being around other people, Keevan is more of a kill joy and opts to go to bed after Justin lets him know of his own date in a couple of days. QWIN RITALL has an interesting run in with a Starnard named FIP. The doglike man inquires about his species and other special species on the station. MIXIE BRIDGES has a meeting with her ex-husband QUARK and invites him to eat with her at a private table for the opening of her new place, Daja. Parting ways with the crew of the Unus, ROBIN HORSAY stays behind to get more information on the new Vorta and look after her children. MIKAEL ISLANOVICH offers to help her out in the future if she needs it and other business is settled. Hoping to investigate the Vorta, ROBIN seduces JUSTIN and gets into his quarters. While there, their copulating is interrupted by KEEVAN who answers her questions and expresses his distrust for the woman. QWIN makes his move on PATRICK REESE, getting him alone in his office and offers up a famous massage. With some flirting, the Trill manages to convince the Commander for a private meeting and another massage! Hoping to bring KEEVAN out of his shell, JUSTIN brings him to the Nest and subjects him to TINASHA EASTAFF the part orion dancer. Not comfortable at all, both men have to leave before things got embarrassing. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week Cadence is gone on her investigation still so CORBAN MADDIX is left to his own devices. RAZI SEN comes to see him and apologizes about arresting him. The two flirt and agree to go off to Razi's after she expresses her desire to mess about more. MATTHEW HUNTER gets an update about Cadence and explains to MADDIX that she had a seizure but will be back in a couple of days. He suggests the Captain be more romantic, they also make plans to 'gas' J'Pel. Post J'Pel gassing, HUNTER arrives to sickbay because of stomach cramps and NARYANNA U'ZOTTI fixes him up as well as getting a date! CADENCE DAINKEN-MADDIX arrives back from her investigation and seems to have gotten off. MADDIX is waiting for her with flowers and promises of a better night to come. She is surprised by his romantic tendencies. After being grilled about the women he was with the couple make love. Third Week A regular visit in Quarks turns into something much different for CORBAN MADDIX when he runs into a young woman named RAJA TARLICA. It is brought out that she is the Captain's daughter and conceived when he was 21, her mother a Boslic woman in a shady bar in Paris! Escorting her drunk dad home, RAJA gets MADDIX to his quarters on the Fenrir. There they are caught by CADENCE DAINKEN-MADDIX who assumes the worst and accused Maddix of breaking her one rule. He explains and she finds it amusing his past has caught up with him. Waking up in the morning from their romantic night out, CADENCE DAINKEN-MADDIX makes a special breakfast for CORBAN MADDIX to thank him for all of the trouble he went though. After breakfast, he meets up with MATTHEW HUNTER and then two chat about this and that before he reveals that he has a date with Naryanna. Fourth Week Good news comes to the Fenrir when CORBAN MADDIX shows up with TUCKER DORR and gives him back to EBEN DORR. The father is so relieved that is child is okay and Maddix takes the time to defend Cadence some incase more information comes to light. CADENCE DAINKEN-MADDIX comes back to MADDIX's quarters and tells him that TAHMOH ALMIN is being held in the brig on DS9. Maddix disappears and confronts Tahmoh, the two getting into a serious fight. Cadence stops it, but not before Maddix has his arm broken. Leaving him alive (for now) the pair leave, Cadence picking her husband over the Syndicate criminal. Other Plots First Week The Klingon NOROK is on Qo'noS to visit the Vorta KEEVAN in a POW Camp. While there he requests to have information on the advancements in the Gamma Quadrant in terms of new fuel. Keevan agrees to help when he gets a more comfortable cell. Finally transferred to a better cell, KEEVAN is given gagh, a cushion and asked to answer more specific questions. NOROK is happy to torment the Vorta who is at the mercy of the Klingon Empire and attempting to be placed in Federation care. With his information put to good use, the Federation is called in and KEEVAN is transported to the USS California. A younger Ensign named JUSTIN speaks with him about choices and options. The Vorta is just pleased to be off of the Klingon homeworld. KEEVAN is then escorted to the Captain's conference room and speaks with her about his placements, told the more information he is able to give the better. Second Week The USS California finally leaves the orbit of Qo'noS en route to DS9. KEEVAN is pleased to hear he will finally be in Federation custody and JUSTIN continues to get closer and encourages the Vorta's social skills. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Now in the mirror universe, mSHAWN MUNROE has opted to not give Questa over and tells mERON BERN that she has died. About to leave it at that mGAVIN MADDIX gives it away that she is indeed alive and Shawn makes a deal to give her over once his assets are protected. Angered, ERON is sick of being the backseat driver and takes the initiative by seeking out mOZARA BRIK and takes her virginity as a way to keep his claws on her. We get to see a look at QUESTA MUNROE who is being held on mShawn's ship. She is visited by mJAMES MUNROE. The boy seems normal enough and has been the nicest one to her, until he makes sexual advanced and lets her know that this universe really is deranged before she puts him to sleep. Abduction Plots First Week Following their trail, ERZI DAX and MARCUS WOLFE come to a stop bordering Breen space. They discover that the trail doubles back and opt to follow it back into Cardassian space. Finding a ship that fits the description, MARCUS and EZRI confront TAHMOH ALMIN and a battle ensues, resulting in him being beamed aboard the shuttle. He gives his word he will help them out and testify against Cadence to save his life. Back on Breen, KARYN DAX-WOLFE is returned to the holding cell with wounds and is scared. KATAL FABBRO tries to comfort her and TUCKER DORR tries to help too. At a loss, they ask the Wraith inside of of Tucker to help. After negotiating his way back into the wormhole, the wraith leaves and goes to find Marcus in order to save the others. Romulan Plots First Week Still orbiting the Breen home world, KEHAL S'HARIEN has transfered to his usual Warbird and are preparing to head home. THREE is there, kept chained in the bedroom. He once more deflects questions about the cargo and other survivors. Finally getting to Romulus, KEHAL brings THREE into his and N'alae's old home. From afar they watch their son Khoal and he extends an offer she stay and be enhanced to look Romulan. ZEVRIN K'PREL is ready to leave Romulus now Praetor T'Kassus is on Breen. Along with several other sympathizers and sanctioned criminals escapes with TY'REL, but not before there are hundreds of casualties in the attempt to leave Romulan space. Second Week The wraith previous in Tucker makes good on its word and possesses EZRI DAX informing MARCUS WOLFE of the deal to get into the wormhole and that a Romulan fleet is on their way. The wraith explains how to get the Breen defense grid down. On the D'Oan Rihanha, ZEVRIN K'PREL gets to mingle with the lower classes and has an interesting dinner with Mevral, Viara and an unnamed Reman. LORBADIN T'KASSUS calls KATAL FABBRO into his office and she over hears of the rebellion. She is told his wife is pregnant with a male heir and an execution for her and the kids is arranged. Third Week Hearing of the rebellion spurs KEHAL S'HARIEN into action and he makes his choice to betray the Praetor. Waking THREE and taking her and his son to his ship, the Captain departs to find the rebel group and join them. A rendez vous with the Romulan fleet, MARCUS WOLFE and EZRI DAX get a visit from ZEVRIN K'PREL who updates them on the rebellion front. KEHAL's ship arrives and makes nice with the rebels. He explains his situation to TY'REL and convinces him he is sincere. Arriving to Breen, the fleet is able to make an attempt to rescue the hostages. KATAL FABBRO is forced to watch the near execution of KARYN DAX-WOLFE and TUCKER DORR, but is rescued just in the nick of time by MARCUS WOLFE and EZRI DAX with the help of Ty'Rel and Kehal's ships. Back on the Romulan ships, KATAL is visited by MARCUS. She is relieved to see him and the chat, calling any favours even. Preparing to leave for Bajor space, KEHAL goes to THREE and tells her of the plans and how she has to leave with the others. She also has to take his son, Khoal to ensure that he will be safe until the rebellion is over. On the way back in the cramped shuttle KATAL and THREE have a conversation about their experiences. Three explains who she was and had assimilated and asks the woman to look after Khoal. Fourth Week Heading to Breen space to find a way to genetically enhance the Pah-Wraith child ARJOH DAGON and PASHU EVANEL chat about his true identity as a member of the Carsol race; Evanel is surprised but maintains her friendship with the man. On the way to Earth, MARCUS has a conversation with ZEVRIN K'PREL where he admits his involvement in getting the Romulans into joining with the Dominion War. The pair discuss Tahmoh/Cadence in hopes of dealing with the 2 thorns in their sides. #05 May, 2379 2379 #05 2379 #05